


As Simple As That

by RayByAnotherName



Series: Word of the Week [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Weiss Schnee Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 21:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19049263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayByAnotherName/pseuds/RayByAnotherName
Summary: Written in response to a word of the week prompt: muse - to think about something carefully.Weiss muses on her life and how she learned to think.





	As Simple As That

There is only one rule in the Schnee household. That rule is obedience. Jacques had high expectations for his children. Very high. And they would be met or the children would be punished

It was as simple, and cruel, as that. 

Weiss had thought little of it as she grew up. It was normal. She thought quite a lot about everything she did, but she thought very little about why. 

She sang because her sister played the violin. She kept her hair long because it was the appropriate and fashionable thing for a girl of her station. She wore whites and blues because they were her family's colors.

It was as simple, and silly, as that. 

When her desires were in direct contrast with her father's, Weiss did as he hid her. Jacques knew best. He had a reason, an explanation, a request. 

"But what about the faunus?" The responding slap was loud. Her cheek stung for three days. Eight-year-old Weiss learned not to ask questions. 

It was as simple, and painful, as that. 

"Do you enjoy singing?" Winter asked her when the older girl visited from the academy one day. Winter was older, she was twelve when Weiss was born. 

Weiss shrugged, "Not really." She didn't understand why Winter sighed so heavily. "Do you enjoy the academy?"

"Yes, Weiss," Winter nodded, eyes soft and lips quirked up, "I enjoy learning how to protect people."

It was as simple, and sudden, as that. 

Weiss wanted to enjoy herself. Just a little. So after her voice instructor and private tutor left, Weiss would sneak off to her grandfather's old library to read. 

The room was filled with tomes on history and fantastical adventures. The books were filled with reasons and justice. And Weiss began to look for them beyond the pages. 

It was as simple, and disappointing, as that.

"I would like to learn how to protect myself." Weiss made the request after her father received a typical and extraordinarily positive report from her tutors and instructors. 

Jacques frowned. "Why?" The dinner table went quiet. Her mother's hand shook and Whitley looked up at her with a squint. Winter was the only one smiling. 

"There have been all those threats as late, Father, it may be prudent for Weiss to be prepare should someone try something." Winter was vague, but Weiss saw her father's eyes glint with recognition. 

Weiss'd had no idea there were threats. 

Jacques nodded his assent.

It was a simple, and quiet, as that.

"Be mindful, Weiss," Winter had told her after her first lesson" Every decision has a consequence, every action a result. You must consider them all, at every moment, to find your openings." 

Weiss had nodded, "I understand, Winter." But she didn't. 

It wasn't until after there was an attack from the White Fang, the second in as many days, on a dust shipment in Atlas itself. Jacques had been furious. And her mother wasn't there.

The messenger entered the room while Weiss was giving a report on her current studies. When her father's eyes hardened, Weiss stilled. 

Fear. She'd never realized, never understood, that she feared her father. Weiss saw the moment she should have left. She didn't take it. 

The back of his hand across her face hurt more than the palm. His ring left a bruise that Klaus would later help her hid beneath a layer of make-up. 

It was as simple, and devastating as that. 

"Has he always been like this?" Weiss whispered the question. Winter paused in her steps. They stood together in the center of the estate's gardens. Snow fell all around them. 

"Yes." Winter said. "He use to hide it better." 

Winter kept walking, Weiss followed. She looked up at her sister's back. It was stiff, slender, and covered in layers of silk, wool, and leather. 

Winter's friends, or the other girls her age at least, were backless dresses to balls and parties. Weiss had never seen her sister's bare back. 

It was as simple, and horrifying, as that. 

Ruby was a ball of reckless energy. She was instinct and reflexes. A girl meant for battle with a strategic mind. 

"You don't think things through!" Weiss yelled at her. She didn't understand, no one did. "You have to think, you have to see everything, or-" 

"Or what, Weiss?" Ruby tilted her head, eyes soft as they gazed up at her. Weiss shuttered. She felt the tears on her cheeks. 

"Or you don't get out alive." Weiss's voice croaked. Her hands clinched tightly in her skirt. It was Yang that caught her as she fell to the ground. 

Ruby knelt in front of her, pulled Weiss into her arms as the Ice Princess melted into her shoulder. Tears drenched the red cloak. Yang's hand ran circles over the glyph on her back. 

"What happened Weiss?" Blake's voice pitched low, her hand rested on Weiss's arm. 

Weiss shook her head, continued to sob. She wanted Winter. Winter was strong, Winter was smart. 

"Winter's dead." Weiss whispered, so low that only Blake heard it. The cat ears twitched. And then the whole story was tumbling out. 

Every word. Every strike. Evey thought. 

It was as simple, and devastating, as that.

**Author's Note:**

> Not at all what I expected to write...


End file.
